Operación: Lirio Blanco
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Varios casos de secuestros se estan dando por todo japón, la policía se encuentra impotente al no allar solución, Shisui busca ayuda en un grupo de detectives reconocidos a nivel mundial.
1. Capítulo

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

**OPERACIÓN "LIRIO BLANCO"**

La situación era insostenible, varios casos de secuestro y trata de blancas se denunciaban a diario en las instalaciones de Policía de Tokio, muchachas entre 14 a 17 años eran víctimas de estos malnacidos, y es que, para Fugaku Uchiha esta situación era caótica.

Las investigaciones seguían en marcha, cuando ya estaba a punto de dar con algún desaparecido parecía como si a propósito sus planes se truncaban, y como cosa de burla desaparecían el doble al número, esta mañana se encontraba en su despacho sulfurado, impotente al saber, que el carguero que habían rastreado en la bahía contenía alrededor de cinco jóvenes de distintas partes de Japón, todas con una sobredosis de estupefacientes, los secuestradores, al hallarse sin escapatoria, mataron a las jóvenes y se suicidaron, por más que se analizó el carguero, no se encontraron pistas, esto hacía más grande la lista de sus intentos fallidos.

-Tío, llegaron los análisis de los cuerpos…- Era Shisui, su expresión era terrible.

-¿Hay algo nuevo?-

-Absolutamente nada que no hayamos constatado nosotros- Shisui tomó aire, -Sobredosis de éxtasis, los exámenes también dedujeron que solo una de ellas fue ultrajada-

-¿Se constató la identidad de las jóvenes?-

-Traje los documentos, ordené que los cuerpos fueran devueltos inmediatamente a sus familias-

Fugaku suspiró, luego reviró violentamente y de un golpe mandó a volar su silla.

Shisui ni siquiera se inmutó, -Considero que… es hora de "llamarlo"-

-Eso debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, jóvenes llenas de ilusiones, con un futuro…- Fugaku se sintió pesado.

-Espero y quiera ayudarnos, él no trabaja en asuntos menores-

-Tiene que hacerlo, después de todo, mi hijo trabaja para su organización-

-Tachi estará muy feliz de volver- Shisui dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

-Si es posible, ahora- Dijo Fugaku, levantando nuevamente la silla.

Shisui siguió su marcha, tranquilamente, pero a paso firme recorrió las instalaciones de la policía, él, como detective había tenido demasiadas fallas en este caso, su record era intachable, es más, su profesión era por sí misma un record, record en solucionar un problema, record en encontrar al culpable, record en dar con el delincuente, record en salvar vidas, Shisui Uchiha era perfecto, pero este caso dejaba mucho que desear.

-Cariño- Sonrió a su secretaria, la cual sonrojó, -Cancela mi agenda para esta tarde, no estoy para nadie…- soltó un suspiro mientras la muchacha lo miraba preocupada, jamás Shisui se ha visto tan afectado.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina, encendió la PC y comenzó a navegar por internet, y es que solo él sabía cómo llegar a Akatsuki, la organización más temida y a la vez, más elogiada a nivel mundial, los casos más difíciles en la historia han pasado por manos de este grupo, para la gente normal era quizá algo divino, quizá un mito o quizá algo maldito, alrededor de los Akatsuki se han inventado varias historias, las cuales han quedado como tal. Gente sin identidad, gente sin rostro, sin nombre, personas que jamás existieron laboraban bajo el ente más poderoso de todos.

Para Shisui fue fácil, comenzó con "Tsuki", luego de revisar unas cuantas páginas y crackear a unos cuantos usuarios claves, encontró lo que buscaba, una página de entretenimiento común y corriente, una interface sencilla, algo de colores, pero lo que más le interesaba era unas palabritas escondida entre una cortina de frases, "Puerta del Cielo".

-Ábrete para mí-, digitó al salir el pequeño cuadro de diálogo, pronto la computadora se apagó por si sola, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Un perfil femenino salió pronto en la PC, tras unas nubes rojas.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Amor mío, no estoy para juegos…- Respondió algo defraudado Shisui.

-Uchiha…- de pronto la imagen se aclaró, una mujer cabello azulado, ojos color miel, semblante duro y frío salió, -No vuelvas a hacer estupideces, te rastreé hace un rato, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ayuda… por los viejos tiempos…- sonrió sensualmente.

-¿Quieres que Pein te mate?- La peliazul alzó una ceja escéptica

-Deseaba hablar con él específicamente… la policía Japonesa quiere negociar-

-Para eso hubiesen mandado un comunicado a la central-

-¿Para que nunca lo contesten?- Shisui sabía claramente que si no presionaba no moverían un dedo, y el punto más blando de la organización era Konan, la fría, desalmada y mortal Konan.

-Los problemas en oriente medio son más urgentes que lo que tú necesitas-

-Mujeres, Konan, lindas jovencitas que están recién saliendo a la vida, ¿Violadas?, ¿Vendidas como objetos? ¿Sus cuerpos filmados y vendidos en la internet de la forma más vil y sucia de todas?, más de 100 casos reportados este mes, y la cifra sigue creciendo… pensé que harías algo, TU ERES MUJER-

Konan no se inmutó, -¿Qué planeas?-

-Es un problema mundial linda, plato fuerte, justo como te gusta-

Entonces la Pc se reinició, Shisui esperaba con paciencia, una vez que se encendió encontró un documento encriptado en el escritorio.

-Se molesta en hacerme la vida imposible…- con un par de códigos obtuvo información, viajaría a China en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Señorita inspiración, te changaré, secuestraré y no te soltaré jamás.<p>

En este semestre me tocó una materia llamada Guion, es algo respecto a crear líneas y escritos para radio, este es un pequeño proyecto para una radionovela… Lo jodido es si me aprueben con los mismos personajes, pero no importa, me las arreglaré, aunque si hay mucho contenido "explicito" creo que no… quedará para nosotros.

Será algo grande, así que ¡paciencia gente!

Itachi detective, un sensual detective… ufff… mi corazón está a punto de estallar con solo pensar en él.

Pregunta, (con toda sinceridad): escribe el nombre y el autor de tu fic favorito

Comentarios, Preguntas, Sugerencias, un Review por favor.

No olviden que los amo!


	2. Capítulo: Encuentro

**Nota: **Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Encuentro**

Salió con completa calma a tomar un taxi, Mikoto le había enviado una maleta con ropa para el viaje, ella, al igual que Fugaku, estaba muy preocupada, los medios los absorbían, Mikoto era esposa, pero también le debía mucho a su trabajo como reportera, y cada vez que pasaba una noticia de este calibre se sentía morir.

Las horas fueron pasando, y aquel viaje pronto llegó a su fin, bajó del avión y en el andén una chica, cabello escarlata y anteojos hipsters lo esperaba.

-¡Mi vida!- lo abrazó.

-Amor mío, cuanto te extrañe- la abrazó y susurró en su oído, -¿Quién eres?-

-Konan me envió, soy Karin, sígame la corriente-

Shisui sonrió sensualmente y la besó, sintió como la chica respingó al contacto.

-Mi vida…- lo volvió a abrazar completamente sonrojada, -Por qué mierda hiciste eso…- en su susurro se notó furia.

-Somos un par de novios que no se vemos hace mucho tiempo, sígueme la corriente- Shisui tomó su mano y la tiró hacia él levemente, riendo comenzó a caminar, después de todo, podía darse un tiempito para galantear, y más si Konan se lo consentía, bien pudo haber mandado a su hermanita menor o a su prima Universitaria.

Llegaron al auto, Karin subió con una sonrisa digna de actriz de cine, seguido de Shisui, con una sonrisa digna de galán de telenovela.

-Eres un idiota, quien te crees que eres para besarme…- se acomodó sus lentes y manejó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Shisui Uchiha linda, un gusto…- le guiñó un ojo, Karin frunció el ceño pero por dentro estaba que se derretía, él lo sabía, ninguna mujer se puede resistir a los encantos Uchiha.

Una vez haber llegado a un simple hotel, (a lo que Shisui la miraba pervertidamente) se encaminaron por los pasillos.

-No pensé que quisieras ir tan rápido, seré delicado, lo prometo lindura, o tal vez prefieras que sea salvaje… me acomodo a todos los gustos- Dijo Shisui mientras caminaban, pero esta Karin no lo dejaría, sonrió con picardía.

-Salvaje, muy salvaje- lo abrazó por la espalda mientras aspiraba su aroma, Shisui estaba bromeando pero ya que se le presentó la oportunidad.

-Como quieras linda- Shisui la tomó empujándola a la pared y besándola con lujuria, Karin correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus manos viajaron hasta la puerta abriéndola, tomó a Shisui de los hombros y lo empujó hacia dentro, encerrándolo, mientras ella reía como loca afuera.

-Pero qué diablos…- estaba completamente obscuro, una pequeña luz se encendió, diez personas estaban sentadas en una mesa de conferencias, en el centro, nada más y nada menos que…

-El dios Pain y sus discípulos- hizo una reverencia en señal de burla, estaba molesto, esa si era forma de enfriar su pervertida mente.

-¡Directo al grano!- Exigió el mencionado.

Shisui se sentó con completa calma, -¡Hola primito!- saludó con una sonrisa a Itachi, el cual lo miraba con un semblante muy frío, sacó de su abrigo unos documentos y los lanzó a la mesa.

-Trata de personas, jóvenes de colegio, parece que las hubiese tragado la tierra, la policía desarticuló varias bandas, pero ninguno de los implicados quiere hablar, o al menos no saben la identidad del cerebro de la organización, las sacan del país-

-Konan, el caso queda en tus manos- le dio los documentos a la mencionada, -Toma decisiones y dispón, el resto trabajará con el caso en Gaza-

-Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, quedarán bajo mis órdenes, ustedes se encargarán de esto- tomó una pausa, el peliblanco hizo un puchero, y cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, -Hidan, te harás pasar como pandillero, quiero que te articules a una de estas bandas e investigues-

-Es injusto, como mierda creen que yo, el gran Hidan puedo ser un puto pandillero, Jashin Sama castigara sus almas y los mandará al…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Itachi y Sasori, por ser los más jóvenes ustedes se arán pasar como estudiantes de preparatoria- los mencionados ni se inmutaron.

-Si es por juventud por que no va también Deidara…-

-Necesito un especialista en armamento bélico y químico- aclaró Pain.

-Oh... que romántico, Hidan lo extrañará- se burlaba Kakuzu, cuando Hidan se puso de pie golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mate?-

-Shisui será su jefe, él me notificará todo lo que suceda- aclaro Konan, sin prestar atención a aquella discusión.

Hidan se sentó de mala gana mientras los demás Akatsuki reían.

-Tobi también quiere ir, ¿Por qué no mandan a Tobi con Sasori e Itachi?- un tipo extraño con máscara se quejaba, Shisui alzó la ceja en señal de duda.

-Aunque estés loco y parezcas un inútil, te necesitamos en Medio Oriente- respondió Kisame, en un tono burlón.

-¿Entonces Deidara será el Sempai de Tobi?- Tobi lo tomó del brazo mientras Deidara intentaba deshacerse de él.

-¿Y tu soportas todo esto primito?- Shisui apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

-Intento ignorarlos- Suspiró Itachi.

-Eso es todo… Sus pasaportes y nuevas identidades están dentro de esos sobres- Pronunció Konan mientras Karin se acercaba con tres sobres, Shisui le regaló una mirada marca "me las pagaras", mientras la pelirroja se burlaba de él en silencio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itachi y Shisui caminaron por el andén, acompañados de Karin.

-Mi vida, que "triste" que te tengas que ir tan pronto…- Karin abrazó a Shisui.

-Vendré pronto "vida mía"- Shisui la haló besándola, Karin lo correspondió, mordiendo su labio, haciendo que sangre.

-Perdóname "mi vida", soy tan tosca- el tono fingido en su voz sacó una risita de los labios de Shisui.

-No te preocupes "amor", me gusta cuando eres así de "salvaje"- Shisui la miraba provocadoramente.

-Hasta que hora pues…- Cuando reviraron una fila grande estaba tras ellos, buscaron con su vista a Itachi pero cuando se percataron, estaba a punto de subir al avión.

-Todo es por tu culpa- Shisui tomó su portafolio y echó a correr tras su primito, cuando llegó al avión miró hacia los ventanales del aeropuerto, estaba Karin, quien "amorosamente" le estaba indicando el dedo del medio.

-Es toda una ternura mi novia…- suspiró y subió al avión, buscando a Itachi.

-Kai, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con esa bruja?-

-Por que creí que querían "despedirse"-

-Cuando tía Mikoto te vea morirá de la alegría-

-Espero que mi visita no cause gran problema-

El vuelo despegó, Shisui estaba completamente satisfecho, estaba seguro de que el caso pronto se solucionaría, mientras Itachi, pensaba en todo lo que había dejado atrás, cuando renunció a su vida hace ocho años jamás pensó en regresar, presenció su propio velorio, Itachi Uchiha había muerto a la edad de 13 años víctima de un accidente, solo sus padres, Shisui y Sasuke sabían la verdad, a partir de ese entonces tomó un sin número de identidades: Taikai, Harry, Erick… la lista era grande, terminando todas en el mismo fin, la muerte, fingir su muerte en cada lugar donde estaba.

Cuando al fin llegaron a casa, Mikoto los esperaba junto a Fugaku y Sasuke, mientras ella estaba clavada en la cocina haciendo onigiris llenos de verduras, Fugaku estaba revisando unos documentos mientras Sasuke navegaba en internet.

-Adivinen quien llegó- Era Shisui, -Nuestro primito "Kai"- Mikoto dejó de hacer lo que hacía, mirando fijamente la puerta, cuando por ella…

-Mi pequeño…- Mikoto corrió a abrazarlo, ¿Qué mal le hizo a la vida para no poder llamarle "hijo" al fruto de su amor? –Mi… sobrino…- lo miró tocando su rostro, repasando con sus ojos una y otra vez sus facciones, había cambiado demasiado, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, Itachi no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas expresiones de cariño, su corazón murió junto al recuerdo del primer hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, a lo único que atinó era a limpiar sus lágrimas, y estampar un beso en su frente.

-Tranquila, "tía Mikoto"- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, -Yo también te extrañe- la miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Mikoto llorara aún más y lo abrazara.

-Kai, me alegra que hayas llegado…- Fugaku lo abrazó, dándole un par de palmadas, lo más difícil que había hecho como padre era haberle concedido el permiso para marcharse con esa tarea de idiotas, su hijo era un genio, su coeficiente intelectual era superior, por ello fue buscado desde pequeño por un sin número de organizaciones, hallando su destino en una donde el poder era lo de menos, eso demostraba cuan noble era Itachi, su mayor orgullo.

-Igual yo, estoy muy feliz de terminar la preparatoria en casa de mis tíos- de una vez es bueno que vayan sabiendo el plan, pero en ello, Sasuke soltó una risa burlona.

-La vida es tan graciosa… "primito"- se acercó hacia él, abrazándolo y dándole un par de palmadas, estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano mayor, gracias a él, pudo vivir una vida tranquila, al igual que Itachi, Sasuke era una gran proeza, sabía lo que su hermano hacía para protegerlo.

-De eso no hay duda-

-Pero bueno, deben estar hambrientos, mañana será un largo día en la escuela, lávense las manos para cenar- Mikoto se movió rápidamente en la cocina, preparando todo para darles la mejor de las cenas a su amada familia, esa noche, por primera vez hace ocho años, habían comido como una verdadera familia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la siguiente mañana Itachi y Sasuke estaban listos para salir.

-Debe parecerte un absurdo- dijo Sasuke, terminando su desayuno.

-Las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Itachi, tomando su portafolio.

-Eres un paranoico… ¿Lo sabías?- Sasuke se levantó, tomó su portafolio y caminó hacia el coche junto a Itachi.

-Le diré a tu padre que mande a "limpiar" el lugar- Mikoto le dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla, miró a Itachi, y este se acercó besando su frente.

-Hasta luego tía Mikoto- Le sonrió para luego marcharse.

-¡Vuelvan pronto!-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Sa-Sakura… ¿e-estas segura que hacemos bien estando aquí?- La ojiperla miraba a su amiga mientras abrazaba sus libros, hace mucho había llegado al colegio pero Sakura la había obligado a esperar.

-Claro que si… me prometiste que me ayudarías con Sasuke- Sakura miraba intranquila cuando dio un respingón y varios saltitos de felicidad, el auto de Sasuke había llegado.

-¿Allí está, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- Sakura la miró.

-¿Y si te lastimo?- Hinata miraba nerviosa.

-De eso se trata… ¿preparada?-Sakura la miró mientras Hinata afirmaba con su mirada.

-Listo 1… 2… 3…- Hinata y Sakura reían exageradamente mientras la primera empujó con fuerza a la pelirosa, para por "Coincidencia" caer en los brazos de Sasuke, pero este la esquivó, dejándola caer en el suelo.

-Go-Gomenasai… yo… lo siento Sakura Chan- Hinata se acercó a levantarla, Sakura se sentía herida, no por la caída, sino por lo que Sasuke hizo.

-ESTOY BIEN- la empujó, haciendo que resbalara y saliendo corriendo de allí.

-Pe-Pero…- Hinata suspiró, recogió sus libros y cuando intentó levantarse… una mano frente a ella.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Hinata alzó la mirada, topándose con unos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche, cabello largo igual de negro, ella sonrojó fuertemente.

-Y-yo, emmm, e-eto... gra-gracias- tomó su mano para levantarse, intentando hacerlo delicadamente, pero en ello hizo caer sus libros.

-Go-Gomenasai…- sonrojó nuevamente agachándose a recoger los libros que cayeron, haciendo caer los que tenía en sus manos, Hinata se sentía torpe, pero el azabache con suma paciencia se agachó, ayudándola a tomar todos su libros.

-Gra-Gracias- Hizo una reverencia, agachó su cabeza y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Es extraña…- soltó al aire, dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tenía unos bonitos ojos, y su sonrojo le pareció de lo más tierno.

-Ni que lo digas…- suspiró Sasuke avanzando.

Cuando Itachi se percató, un par de hojas habían quedado en el suelo.

-Hinata Hyuga, Quinto Nivel, Química y Biología, correo electrónico…- Itachi sonrió, -Es tu compañera- le entregó los papeles a Sasuke.

-Y…- estuvo a punto de arrugarlos y votarlos al basurero.

-Es su deber, no querrás que tu compañera tenga problemas pudiéndola ayudar-

-No conocía ese lado tuyo "primito", recuerda que es menor a ti…-

-Otouto Baka- golpeó su frente con sus dos dedos, vaya que valió la pena vivir lo que vivió todos esos años, solo para poder volver a golpear la frente de su hermanito.

Sasuke palideció, no sabía si reclamarle o quedarse callado.

Itachi siguió su camino, mientras más caminaban el grupo de chicas que los perseguían se volvía más grande, Itachi miró extrañado.

-Se llaman fangirls, una especie que debería extinguirse, se dedican a acosar a todo chico que ven- Sasuke seguía su marcha. -¿Nunca tuviste unas así?-.

-Mi educación fue "diferente" primito…- claro que habían chicas que lo perseguían, pero nada como ello.

Mientras caminaban más rápido ellas aumentaban la velocidad, sin darse cuenta estaban corriendo, -Y este es el punto donde tenemos que desaparecer- Sasuke dobló hacia la Izquierda del pasillo, escondiéndose en una aula vacía, Itachi lo imitó. Vaya que sería una "amena" experiencia el "volver" a las aulas del colegio, le esperaba un largo, largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Llegué, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no me enfoco muy bien… pero allí le vamos.<p>

Comentarios, Peticiones… un review por favor…

Los amo

Bye!


End file.
